Crude Belonging
by Uzaki
Summary: Ichigo wakes up tied to a chair, memory fuzzy. Gin seems happy he's there, and then comes Aizen. What now? Contains MM relationship, sexual situations, roughness. Look inside for warning.
1. Crude Belonging

_I've watched another episode of Bleach, and was inspired. xD_

_Warning: This story containes M/M sex, blood, rough language and some twisted ends and turnes. Not for the faint of heart... Well, at least not for the younger audiance, this actually started out as a plotless smut story but I couldn't just leave it like that. So I'll probably throw in some more chapters, yeah. You are warned!_

_Other then that, enjoy! It's mainly Aizen and Ichigo._

_Love_

_Cs_

* * *

Crude Belonging

**I**t was dark, too dark.

_I need to open my eyes._

The world slowly came into focus, bleary forms taking form and shape. A chair in front of him, a single source of light somewhere above, and then darkness all around. The air was stale, smelled old and used in his nose. There was a dull ache in his neck as his head hung forward, still unable to lift it, to command his muscles to move. Dammit. Feeling began to return to his limbs, a sharp pressure against his wrists and within the next breath he found they were bound behind him. Unable him to move his arms. Feet tied to the chair he sat on. He saw his own shadow beneath him, swaying lightly as the lamp above probably did.

There was a familiar reiatsu with him, somewhere close but he couldn't pinpoint where exactly. He flexed his fingers, then his toes only to realize they were bare as they scraped cold floor. It seemed like an eternity before he managed to shift, leaning backwards and lifting his head to glance around. Eyes squinting in the bright light, trying to see through shadow.

"Took you long enough Ichigo-kun"

He knew that voice. Glancing around he finally caught site of a shape in the darkness, just a shadow within the shadows.

What had happened? Where was the rest of the gang? Where was Zangetsu? Questions were spinning in his mind, trying to remember. They had been fighting the espada, that idiot loudmouth Jaggerjack when they were interrupted by... by what? There was a rift, a... No, that's not it. The memory just fuzzed up, like an old TV losing signal and going static. Nothing but static in his mind. He tugged at his hands, twisting and trying to get out.

"You'll only hurt yourself doing that, Ichigo-kun..."

The voice was mocking him, Ichigo could almost feel the smirk that followed that observation but none the less he stopped struggling. Already feeling sore from the binding, any more twisting and the rope would cut through his skin. Looking down he was glad to see he was still wearing his shinigami outfit, it looked like it'd seen better days. It was strange how his mind took such a long time to take things in. He tried to focus on the figure in front of him, or at least the shadow of whoever it was. But, he decided, whoever it was, wasn't an ally.

"You gonna stand there in the dark like some psycho pervert, eh?" he asked, snorting, glad that his voice held. His throat was dry, aching.

"Such crude language, not appropriate at all. Tsk, tsk"

"Like I give a shit, dick head..."

A short silence followed that insult and then came a loud laugh, a surprisingly light voice laughing freely out of the dark. Seemingly very amused by the hot headed teen strapped to the chair. The laugh drew closer, and out of the shadow stepped none other then Gin Ichimaru with a wide grin adoring his face as the laugh had silenced. The former shinigami tilted his head, tapping with a finger on top of the chair standing in front of the boy. Ichigo leaned back, glaring up at the captain who'd followed the betrayer Aizen and now was sided with the Arrancar. The enemy.

That meant that he really was in enemy hands, that somehow he'd lost the battle and ended up here. Strapped down like some dog. Worry filled him, worry for the others. Were where they?

"You are so spirited, how refreshing. It gets a little boring with all the arrancar just bowing to my every command. Yes, refreshing... but crude none the less. Do you remember how you got here Ichigo-kun? I imagine you don't, the effect was instant it seems. You look worried, don't worry. We left your pesky little friends behind, they are of no matter really."

The other paused to sigh happily, resting his head against the back support of the chair. Ichigo shifted, once more tugging at the restraints. He didn't like this one bit. A door slid open, bright light exploding and forcing him to shut his eyes. Squinting to see whoever had joined him.

"Aizen-sama demands your presence, Ichimaru-sama."

"Of course he does... It seems we were robbed of our time together Ichigo-kun, but I'm sure we'll talk soon, ne? Bye for now."

And just like that the other sauntered out, waving over his shoulder, leaving the two of them behind. Eyes finally adjusting to the change in lighting he racognised the expressionless face of the forth espada, staring at him silenty. It unnerved the teen, those emotionless, large eyes. Like some life less china doll, yet deadly. The espada was dangerous, he knew it, and he was in a very vulnerable position.

"I am to take you to another room, Kurosaki Ichigo. Should you 'try anything' I am free to retain you."

That was the only warning he got before the other swiftly cut him free and pulled him to his feet. Stumbling he followed behind, rubbing wrists and wondering what the hell the idea of putting him in that room had been and what Gin would have done. He doubted it would have been anything pleasant. The corridors they now walked in were white and after a few turns and doors the boy was completely lost and realized it would take much more then luck getting out of here. He'd need someone who knew his way around. They finally stopped in front of another white door, the espada pushed it open and Ichigo stepped inside.

It was white, like the hallway, with a single large white bed, one black couch and a window. There was also a white closet standing in the corner, just to the side of an open doorway leading into what he expected was the bathroom. He turned around, facing the green eyed male.

"Well, it sure is white in here... Nice and white, eh Ulquiorra?"

A slim eyebrow twitched.

"This is where you are to be contained Kurosaki Ichigo, until something else is decided."

Then the door was closed.

----

A small eternity later found Ichigo sitting on the black couch, trying to will away the rising feeling of panic that kept building as the only sound he hear was the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat. He'd showered, searched through the whole room with no success, and redressed in his own shinigami outfit even though it was torn in places and a little dirty. The only set of clothing that was held inside the closet was those white, freaky espada outfits and he downright refused to wear those. He'd also found out the door was locked and wouldn't budge no matter how hard one through himself at it. It only resulted in aching shoulders.

Another moment passed by, slowly, and just as he started to feel like chewing his fingers off there was a soft knock and the door opened. The sound of someone stepping inside followed.

He opened both eyes, wearily watching as another familiar face greeted him. Brown eyes smiling pleasantly at him as the door once more locked with an audible 'click'. Mentally cursing he slid off the couch, knees bending lightly as he was ready for an attack. Anything. The man in front of him just seemed increasingly amused, lips quirking upwards in a smirk.

"Believe me when I say that If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead Ichigo"

Aizen Sosuke shifted closer to him, radiating a reiatsu that almost had the teen stumbling backwards from the force of it. His own was flickering, confused and worried at what was happening. It was lacking the usual passion he felt during a fight, this situation was nothing like those he usually handled. Then the other slipped out of his main robe, the white cloth pooled around his feet and Ichigo felt the confusion increase. Forgetting to be weary of the other he could only stare as the other drew closer, that same, sure smirk plastered over his face.

"Stay back you creep" he said, taking a step backwards.

The other caught his wrist, tugging him forward until he almost bounced against the former captains chest. A hand reaching out instinctively and grabbing a hold of the other to steady himself, gasping in surprise. He shuddered in fear as he could feel the others reiatsu shift in excitement, expectation. _What the hell?_

"You really need to be taught your place Ichigo..."

"Bastard"

"Actually, I'm not but I'll show you just how much of one I can be."

The other punched him, square in his face. It hurt like hell, pain flaring briefly, and then there was warmth trickling down his face. Ichigo grunted and pulled back, cradling his nose with one hand. A second half punch, half slap, had him crash into the wall behind him. Crying out in pain as it felt as if his back almost shattered from the force of the impact. Glancing up he watched as the other stripped out of his clothing, only to stand naked in front of him. Proud and arrogant and fully erect. Despite the pain Ichigo blushed and looked away, scrambling up on his feet.

"Now, I suggest you use my given name when you address me." the other said, explaining in a tone of voice a grown up would with a child. The red head growled, but refrained from name calling. He supposed it wasn't very wise to go and irritate the man that currently held his life within his hand. The other seemed pleased, closing the remaining distance between them. Reaching up to caress the side of his face, trailing fingers along his jaw, lips. The second hand pushed in underneath his clothes, pushing the material down his shoulder.

"Stop it" he tried, for the first time feeling afraid. The hands didn't stop but instead made short work of his clothes, slapping away hands as he tried to keep himself covered. A painful rip on his shoulder had him yelp, crashing to his knee.

"No, obey me. The sooner you do, the better. Now lay on the bed."

"No..."

It didn't take long before he laid on the white bed anyway, angrily facing down against the soft cover. Blood smearing against the pale sheets, strong hands gripping his wrists and legs pinning him down beneath the stronger body. He tried struggling, only earning himself a harsh bite against his shoulder. Teeth broke through skin and drew blood. He hissed. Stilling he shut his eyes, trying to keep silent and still. The hands shifted, leaving his hands bound to the wall. Ichigo had missed how that happened and silently cursed.

A finger pushed in, forcing itself up between his cheeks and up his backside. Pushing hard. He groaned at the feeling, it was uncomfortable and humiliating. Warm breath ghosted down his neck, caressing the wound just made by that same mouth. The other forced his legs wider apart, lifting his hips. Then came a second finger, forcing itself in with the first and scissoring. In and out, fast and slow. Fucking him. The breath against him was becoming unsteady, a hand snaking down and underneath to brush against his limp member. Caressing it.

Ichigo couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as the other found something within him, sending a shock through him with the twist of a finger. Flares went through his limbs and straight to his groin. The hands increased it's pace, forcing his body to respond, and he found himself hard and panting from the unwanted touches. Instinctively he parted his legs wider, arching into the touch. Lips touched his neck, just brushing against it but enough for goose bumps to spread like wildfire. A third finger joined in, forcing a gasp out of him. It hurt, yet it felt good. The hand now stroking his arousal squeezed gently, thumb running over the head. He tensed briefly.

"Ah... shit"

Control had long ago left him. The pressure up his backside left, fingers disappearing only to be replaced by something much larger. There was no hesitation as the other entered him, making small thrusting motions. Pushing in, a little out, further in, further in. Ichigo groaned loudly, tensing at the intrusion. Then hands rubbed his sides, words were murmured against his shoulder that he couldn't understand at the moment. Finally he relaxed, forcing his body. Then the other thrust forward, burying himself all the way in.

Hands reached in underneath him, angling hips and touching him. Stroking. Aizen set a slow pace, building it up with every thrust. Harder, faster. In and out, fucking relentlessly. Panting. Sweat trickling down their bodies. Ichigo moaned, unable to stop his body from meeting the thrusts. Pushing back, pleasure dancing inside his body and mind.

"Ichigo" his name sounded like sin when the other moaned it "Say my name..."

"S-Sosuk-he...Ah" he arched, growing closer. Feeling the release build steadily in the lower part of his stomach. He tugged at his hands, wanting them free. Wanting to touch. "Please...please let... me... ah." Surprisingly the other understood, pausing briefly to reach over him and release his wrists. Their bodies pressed together. With the brief pause the other pulled out, turning him over, and then plunged in again. Setting a fast and unforgiving pace. Rutting rather then fucking.

Ichigo reached up, tugging at brown hair until their lips met. A bruising kiss as their bodies ground together, rocking. Mouths fucking in the same pace as their bodies, tongues pushing. Then the other reached between them again, gripping his dripping shaft and within two strokes he came. Spilling seed between them, arching. Mouth gasping breathlessly, sound stolen and swallowed by the other. Muscles clasping around the other who made a few erratic thrusts and spilled himself hard within the teen, pushing as deeply as he could. Fingers gripped tight enough to leave bruises.

The orgasm lingered, leaving a haze.

Ichigo slowly returned to his senses, shame and guilt churning in the pit of his stomach. Yet he was spent, couldn't quite focus on that feeling. Sleep lingered in the corner of his eyes. Threatening to overpower him, he tried to fight it. Blinking.

"Sleep now Ichigo, I will be here tomorrow and the day after that... and the day after that..."

The heavy body left him, slipping out of him with a disgusting sound, yet he partly wished that the other had stayed. He didn't want to be alone, even if the other chasing away that feeling was Aizen.

"Souske..." he was unsure if he'd said it out loud or not, not caring to find out he let sleep overcome his senses and gave in to the dark. Beside him the former captain smirked, reaching down to brush orange tresses of hair stuck to the sweaty fore head. He hesitated for a moment, gazing down at the teen, but then proceeded to lay down. Pulling the smaller form up against his chest, wrapping an arm around him. There was still time left until he was expected somewhere, maybe resting an hour or so wouldn't hurt. Brown eyes flickered over the sleeping face.

_You __**will**__ understand that you're mine, Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_

* * *

_


	2. Crude Interruption

_Disclaimer: I forgot this one, but I don't own Bleach, any character or nuthing!_

_This is the seocond part, I hope it's not too much. I really like the idea of Aizen and Ichigo thoough --muffles squeal--_

_Gotta stop doing that._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_Cs_

* * *

Crude Interruption

**W**hen he awoke his whole body felt stiff and sore, from the side of his face to the lower part of his backside. It was also cold, lying naked upon the cover of the bed with no source of warmth. For a long time he just lay there, memory of what had happened replaying within his mind. Those rough touches, his own response and... Ichigo felt disgusted with himself, at the weakness he felt and the brush of fear against his heart. Somewhere within his mind he could feel his inner dark fume with anger, whispering not so kind names and callings. This was all a big fiasco, if he'd ever known any.

Finally fed up with contemplating things he forced his body out of bed, swinging legs over the edge and flinching as pain radiated up his spine from the sudden movement. He shuddered as something trickled out of him, feeling his stomach twist brutally. He felt sick. Wrapping the sheet around him he stood and headed into the bathroom, taking another shower. The warm water felt good, easing his aching muscles and he relaxed. Face tilting upwards, mouth hanging open to catch some water. Swallowing it, not caring that it was warm.

He washed clean, fingers shaking as they dipped between his cheeks and scrubbed his backside clean. Stickiness clung to him, taking a moment to get off. It was sore but felt better, not as bad as his nose which ached furiously in his face. Ichigo could imagine he had a nice, dark bruise in his face. There was no way to know, the whole place lacking mirrors or reflecting surfaces. Going over the rest of his body he found fingerprints around his hip area, dark and irritated. A few more visible then others.

_This was sick._

Having dried off he found that his shinigami outfit was gone and the bed was made. No sign of any blood anywhere in the room, this freaked him out a little. Wondering how he could've missed that someone entered the small place while he was showering. Even the dirty sheet he'd dropped on the bathroom floor was gone, meaning someone must have seen him showering. He couldn't help but flush in embarrassment.

With a sour expression he slipped into the white and black outfit hanging in the closet, the material was surprisingly soft and comfortable, and buttoned up. It sat like a second skin across his chest, the collar pressed uncomfortably against his neck and all in all the whole piece covered him completely except for his hands and head. There was a pair of sandals he slipped on, preferring them to walking around with bare feet against the cold floor. He could catch a cold. _God forbid_, he thought with sarcasm.

Walking over to the window he looked outside, a seemingly endless desert stretched out beneath the window. Looking like an ocean of sand. It was depressing to look at.

The door clicked open behind him and he turned around, finding himself staring at Ichimaru Gin again. His fingers itched to punch that smirk off his face once and for all, but instead he clenced his jaw and turned around, keeping silent. Lips forming a stubborn, straight line, brown eyes narrowing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the hollow shift, itching for some blood and pain. This however was a former captain, not some rookie shinigami and he still missed Zangetsu.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-kun" the other purred and slid inside, keeping close to the exit. "You look a little worse for wear today, though I must say that outfit really brings out your eyes." the smirk widen further, something the red head had almost thought impossible. The other seemed disappointed that there was no come back, sighing in disappointment and stepped aside. Leaving the door ajar, letting his back face Ichigo. His heart sped up, mind buzzing. Eyes darting to the taller male, to the door and then back to the other again. What was this?

"I usually have some fun with every fresh catch we get here Ichigo-kun" he hated the others use of his name, biting his lip to hold back a growl "but it seems I won't be allowed to play with you. It's saddening. So, we'll do this instead. If you are still here when I turn around, I will kill you. If I catch you within five minutes, I will kill you. If I catch you within ten, I will take both your legs. If I catch you within fifteen minutes I take your arms. Do you understand this game yet Ichigo?"

The reiatsu inside the room flared, the teen could easily distinguish excitement and even a touch of lust within the heavy force pressing against him. It wasn't hard to understand, the other would chase him and hurt him when he caught up. Reward would only be less pain. How could he not understand? His legs shook, quivered lightly.

"How long must I stay away for you to not touch me at all?"

A brief silence.

"Hmm, you'll just have to take a chance Ichigo-kun, and wing it."

He didn't need much more then that and within the next heartbeat he was out through the door, using shunpo to move as far away from the other as possible. It was tricky, the teen unused to the twisting and turning corridors which forced him to pause and stop many times. Finally happy he slipped out of the ability, pulling all of his reiatsu to him in an effort to hide. Somewhere behind him he could feel the other's reiatsu as he moved in on him. His heart thundered inside his chest, it hadn't even been a minute yet! And he took off again, running like a mouse in a labyrinth with no idea where he was going.

The stress was starting to get to him, adrenaline having pumped through his blood for a long time now as he'd been hunted through the white hallways. There was no way to tell how long time had passed since he'd left the room, it all seemed like an eternity but he realized it could also be five minutes. His sense of direction and time was off, sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he paused behind a corner and rested for a moment. A while ago the threatening reiatsu of the former captain had disappeared, probably concealed like his own and probably done so better.

It was hard, trying to hold in his massive energy while fear threatened to break his hold. It was a frail hold.

Hearing something behind him he shot forward, straight into a fist connecting with his stomach. With a muffled groan he fell backwards, onto the floor. Grinding teeth while trying to handle the pain, finally it left and he looked up to see the smirking face of Gin. The foxy face looked like it'd hit jackpot, a tongue peeking out between thin lips to lick them. Ichigo felt his own lips dry and mimicked the action.

"How fun this is, breaking people's hope. Let's see, it took me twenty four minutes and sixteen second to catch you. This means I get an eye for my efforts, how nice..."

Ichigo swallowed, blood running cold.

"I told you that he's off limits Ichimaru" the familiar voice of his captor was heard, and a shadow fell across the floor from behind him. Twisting his head he saw Aizen towering over him, cooly holding the other shinigamis eyes. After a tense silence there was a disappointed sigh, and he was pulled to his feet by Gin who also patted his shoulder. Smirking.

"Looks like we're stolen of our time together again Ichigo-kun. A good game though, thank you and good bye. For now..."

Then he sauntered away, totally ignoring the two of them like he couldn't care less. The only small sigh that he did was the glare sent across his shoulder, eyes lingering on their forms until he turned around a corner.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, the same place that the other had just touched, and he flinched. Brown eyes looking up to meet the other, seeing no trace of any emotion or feeling. The other was guarded, and he wished he could be the same whilst knowing that his eyes were like an open book to what he was feeling. Fingers tightened, gripping painfully and digging into his shoulder. He gasped, finding himself pushed down to his knees. The incredible power of the other flaring and brushing against him, willing him into submission.

"You bastard" he hissed, throwing head backwards until it connected with a wall. It hurt, but not as much as the fingers now threatening to rip through his muscle.

"I thought we went over this Ichigo, how you will address me. Or do you need to be reminded?"

The grip loosened, fading into a firm hold. A thumb running over the brutalized skin beneath the white cloth. The red head bowed his head, focusing on the floor instead of the crotch just in front of his face. The hold shifted, fingers threading into his hair and gripped it softly. Tugging his head forward until it pressed firmly against the other's thigh, pushing into the soft material of the others lap. Aizen rubbed himself against his face, pressing a growing erection through cloth against his face. Ichigo grunted, disgusted, and struggled to pull away. Hands pressing against the strong thighs. Digging into muscle.

The other took half a step back, still holding him close.

"Stop struggling Ichigo, or I'll make you..." the threat sent a shiver down his body. Ichigo forced himself to relax, yet kept his hands against the other. If only to support himself. "Now, take it out and suck it Ichigo" Fingers kneaded against his skull as shaking fingers fumbled with the others outfit, parting folds of cloth to finally touch the hard shaft residing behind them. With quivering breath he pulled out the others arousal, eyes shutting as he touched it. Feeling warmth radiate into his face, tempting. An impatient growl had him returning to his senses. Large eyes looked up, catching sight of a gaze burning with want and lust. The hand pulled him closer, forcing his face in contact with the twitching shaft.

A violent tug of his hair had him yelp, tears forming in his eyes, before he finally wrapped lips around the straining member. Careful to keep his teeth away. The other pushed in, causing him to choke and pull back. Unused to the feeling. Shutting his eyes Ichigo tried again, once more leaning forwards. This time he held the hips still, pushing down and up on the shaft. Warmth spread over his face, down his neck and body. In a try he pressed a tongue against the other, caressing all the way up to the head and across it. Massaging lightly. A heavy groan came from above him, fingers tightening in his hair yet refrained from hurting him.

Up and down. He sucked, hard and soft. Ignoring the thought of what it was he had in his mouth from lingering too long. Opening his eyes he realized he was hard himself, uncomfortably so as it strained against the tight outfit. He shifted, hot and bothered. _Just finish this quick._ He sped up, sucking and tonguing furiously. Hollowing his cheeks, more. More.

"Enough!"

With a growl the other tugged him away, throwing him against the wall. He groaned but had no more time to take in any pain for he was pulled up to his feet and pressed against the wall, face first. Hands making short work of his pants, tugging them down to his ankles. A hand reached forward, finding his already hard arousal and fisted it. Causing the teen to moan wantonly. Then with little preparation the other entered him, and it hurt even though the other was slick from saliva. The other was quivering against him, thrusting and grinding him against the wall. Strong legs almost lifting him off the ground with each motion, each roll of hips. _Gods._

"Say it, say... my name..."

The demand had his stomach twisting in pleasure for a reason he couldn't phantom at the moment. The other slid a thumb across his slit, hands gripping his hip. Slamming harder, once more demanding him to say the name. Growling heatedly across his back and up into his ear, sounding like a wild animal. Vibrating against his back.

"Sosuke, ah... Sosuke!" Ichigo came hard, his own hips pushing into the hand while ignoring the trickle of something against his inner thigh. The hand squeezed, milking him as he was fucked harder. A few more thrusts and the feeling of warmth flooded his senses, the sensation of the other spilling his seed deep within him had him gasping. A small, second orgasm following as his sac tightened and he threw his head back. Howling the other's name through the hallways, reiatsu exploding as the other's orgasm quivered within him.

For a moment they stood like that, sweaty and panting. Large hands held him, pulling his body up against a firm chest as a now limp member slid out of him. Semen running down his leg, probably mixed with blood. He shuddered.

"Good boy, you remember my name Ichigo. For you are mine now, not Gins or Rukias, or soul societys, or Isshins, but **mine**. The sooner you understand that, the better..."

Ichigo couldn't find it within him to reply, instead only hung his head to keep the other from seeing his hurt and shame. He stumbled as he was let go, knees weak,refound his balance and bent and pulled up his pants. Holding them up with one hand. Warm fingers brushed against his face and he pulled away, holding back the urge to slap the hand. A heavy silence followed, where Aizen just watched him silently. Tracing the lines of the teens face.

"Come, I'll take you back to your rooms now."

* * *

_Mmm, evil Aizen. You naughty man --snickers--_


	3. Crude Realization

_So, this is supposed to be the final chapter. Hope it's a good enough ending._

_Thank you for all the reviews._

_Love_

_Cs_

* * *

Crude Realization

**T**he following week Ichigo was left locked up in the small room, the only visit he received was a servant tending to his basic needs and the random visit of Aizen himself. Those visits often ended with him on his back or knees, earning a few bruises when the other deemed that he wasn't following orders or bending to his will. Slowly, the teen started to wonder if he would ever see his home again. It was a depressing thought, but the thought wouldn't leave him alone as hour after hour alone in the pale room left him with not much but straying thoughts and worries.

Today found him pacing back and forth, a hand rubbing his temple. The other night he hadn't received the usual visit from his tormentor and it was both a relief as well as a worry, wondering if something had happened. If something had changed. Was someone here? Were they here for him? His reiatsu was pulsing in excitement and expectation. His inner hollow clawed against his defenses, demanding that he do something. Anything. The servant will be here with dinner soon, it provided with a mental push and shove. Ichigo paused, the other was right. Even if there was no way to tell the time, according to the routine the servant would soon be here.

It was an opening.

Standing back he sucked in all his reiatsu, wrapping the energy around him. Tan fingers slipped up across his head, finding the hollow mask as it formed and pulled it down. Immediately he felt the surge of power, the change of the before calm flow. In the back of his mind he felt the other shift, easing back to linger just behind his eyes. For once not making a fuss.

"Now this ends..."

_Yes king, about fucking time you do something other then taking his shit!_

They waited, fingers itching as hands clenched and unclenched. The door opened, as always and the servant entered as usual without looking around. Giving him no time to do so Ichigo shot forward, delivering a powerful slap to the males head and watched him sail to crash against the wall. Slumping into unconsciousness. He felt himself grin and exited through the door, choosing the other direction from when he'd 'played' with Gin. He hurried on, stretching his mind in search of his zanpakutô. After a moment he noticed it flicker against his mind, somewhere far beyond him and these hallways.

He ran around long enough for his mask to disappear, and continued on. Avoiding every presence of arrancar, sneaking around corners and turns and doors. Finally he stepped through the door, feeling his sword on the other side. After the door followed a corridor, which led into a large room, a vast and strange looking throne room. His senses told him Zangetsu was up there, at the throne. Jumping up he landed on its edge, looking around and found it leaning against the back of the throne itself. Confused as to why it was here, but not pausing to think about it he gripped the hilt. A familiar feeling of pleasure as its weight rested in his hand again.

"Took you long enough to escape, I was starting to think you were staying because you were enjoying yourself Ichigo"

He whipped around, seeing the calm face of his captor watch him at the beginning of the stairs. Hands tucked behind his back, head tilted a little to the side and a soft smile playing over his lips. It almost looked like the other was just happy to see him. Maybe he is, Ichigo couldn't help the shudder racing down his spine. He moved to the front again, moving his weapon to point it at the other. Daring.

"In your dreams Aizen"

"And apparently in yours too"

The reply caught him off guard, sword quivering as the now familiar voice flowed up and over to him. Almost caressing in its manner, or maybe it was just in the teens imagination. He hesitated, letting the edge drop to rest against the stone surface he stood on. _Fuck Ichigo, fuck, get a grip and kill this son of a bitch. _The hollow clawed his mind, forcing him to find his resolve again. Swallowing. He pulled down the hollow mask over his face as it once more materialised, raising the sword once more. This time it didn't quiver. Yet the other just remained unmoving, smiling.

"I listen to you as you sleep Ichigo, as you whisper my name accross my skin. Clinging like a child to its mother. Will you hurt me? Will you be able to kill me?"

Anger coursed through his body like a sudden flash fire, his reiatsu flared and exploded throughout the room. Its force having the former shinigami captain take a step back to stay upright. Wasting no time on words the teen threw himself off of the platform with a howl of rage. Lifting Zangetsu above his head, bringing it down with all his might. Eyes burned as he watched the other remain standing in the same place, growing larger and larger as he closed in on him. Brown eyes locked with his. Just a little more. _Kill him, rip him to shreds! _Even Zangetsu vibrated within his hands, hungry and ready. In the last second Ichigos eyes widen, realization hit him like a cold shower and in a cry of desperation he deflected the sword. Tilting it and pulling with all his strength. The sword fought his pull.

It brushed against the others head, hair shifting from the energy brushing by, cutting through the white cloth on his shoulder and shattered the ground on their side. The whole room shook, floor breaking and bending beneath the force of the blow. Ichigo landed softly, feet balancing against the swaying floor. Watching it break just a foot to his right.

A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of Aizens face, from the temple down to his jaw before continuing down the side of his neck and disappeared into his clothes.

Ichigo was panting, hand still gripping the hilt so hard that his knuckles were white. He felt like crying, breaking down and bawling his eyes out like a kid. The ringing sound in his ears faded, leaving only the sound of his inner hollow cursing. He shut that out, hand lifting to touch the mask. It was still there. A hand closed over his own, caressing fingers and brushing against white bone. Their eyes locked.

"Its a fitting look on you, but I prefer you without it"

The mask shattered, crumbling and falling to the floor.

"You are mine Ichigo. You will remain here, as my bodyguard. As long as you can't kill me, you will protect me."

Arms wrapped around Ichigo, the larger male trapping him in a surprisingly gentle embrace. His hand slid off the hilt of his zanpakuto, the sword clattered to the floor with the sound of a heart breaking, and both of his arms hung limply down his sides. Lips pushed against his, warm and possessive. Hands crushed him to the firm chest, a moan passed between them but he wasn't sure which one of them it came from. Fingers rubbed his back, lower until they spread over his backside. Using the leverage to ground hips together. This time Ichigo did moan, breaking away from the kiss.

"Bastard..." he hissed between his teeth, finally gaining control of his body and pushed against the other.

"You never seem to learn, do you Ichigo, it would seem you need to be reminded yet again." the other purred, not seeming very sad by that at all. The teen shuddered, knees going weak from the promise of what was to come his way. The two disappeared, leaving behind only a buzz of remaining reiatsu.

From the shadow of a pillar the form of Ichimaru Gin stepped out, walking over to pick up the forgotten form of Zangetsu. Shifting the blade within his hand while looking around the empty hall. A grin spread over the fox like face. The boy would have to come to him for this, and then they would play again._ I best find a good game for us then, shouldn't I?_

* * *

_Yes/No?._


End file.
